Naruto: A New Hero Emerge's
by TobyyTheWriter
Summary: So this is a story about my OC's & my friend's OC. Essnetially, its the Narutoverse but in a state of war with Minato still as Hokage. Join Kiro in this adventure.


Imagine a world where Naruto wasnt the main hero, a world where a new group of hero's emmerged and fought parallel to the original Universe. Well, welcome to this world.

~~~~~~~~ **The** **Beginning** ~~~~~~~~

A cry could be heard echoing in the hall's of the Konohagakure Village Hospital. It wasnt that of pain but one of a new life being brought into this world. Some would say that this is the most precious moment of a parent's life, giving birth to their first-born son is supposed to be a monumentous occasion, but for this mother it was bitter-sweet.

She was a woman with fair skin, clearly having gotten that color from countless day's outside training or doing yardwork. Her eye's where a bright, sky-blue that nearly took away from her most beautiful feature, the snow-white hair that normally would frame her face perfectly but now, was dampened and stuck to her forehead from the efforts of childbirth Her facial features weren't the only thing that was beautiful about her, she had a slim figure from all the year's of being a Konoha ninja that had people drooling and whistling when she walked by. Many men and women have complimented her on the looks that she possessed but, even then they had only shown an intestrest in her because of her clan status.

Her husband of 10 years had just died not even an hour before the birth of her son. His name was Akio Suchi and he was the only man that didnt want her for the money or power. Akio was a Konoha ninja that was sent on an emergency border watch to make sure that nobody had crossed over. The reason that they needed to do this was because of Kumogakure threatening war on Konoha, for Kami knows what. Sadly, Kumo had launched a suprise attack and wiped out the whole squadron showing no remorse what-so-ever. This was their way of starting the war and all of Konoha knew that it was gonna be a long and tedious war.

The mother of just barely 20 minutes would look down at her sleeping son. Her eye's showing joy and sadness, Joy for her son being alive but sadness for losing the love of her life in the same day. The little boy had his dad's nose and lips but all while still having her facial feature's. She knew at that moment, she had to be strong for both of them and make sure he lived a great life. Casting her gaze from the child, she would look up to the sky in deep thought before gaining a firmness in her eye's. "Welcome to this world Kiro, I promise that im gonna take the best care of you and give you everything you want or my name isnt Tsumi Senju."

~~~~~~~~ **14 Years Later** ~~~~~~~~

14 years have passed since that night and Tsumi has held up her promise to Kiro. Everyday she would do the house chores, make the food, go to work, and even train Kiro in whatever he needed help with. And, Kiro didnt once take it for granted, He always made sure to help her when he could, let her take girl-night out's, never disobeying her, and going to school like he was instructed to do, well until today which was his graduation day.

A loud cheering could be heard as yet another student walked off of the stage, holding their certificate that stated they where a Konoha shinobi. Finally it was his turn, the nerves where building but he knew that he was gonna make his mother proud. The kid in turn was Kiro Senju, the son of Tsumi Senju and offically the graduate of Konohagakure Shinobi Academy. Walking up onto the stage he would breath in deeply as the academy teacher gave a small speech about how good of a student he was.

Kiro was standing there in a black tank top with a sky-blue jacket over the top of it. On the lower portion of his body, he wore a pair of black joggers and the normal black shinobi sandals. As Kiro spaced out during the speech, somebody was paying close attention to him and noticing how much he looked like his father. Kiro facially-wise got everything except for his nose and lips from his mom, even his hair was the same snow-white as her's. But, it wasnt as smooth as her's, his was shaggy and long which is why he always wore it up in a pony tail. Now onto his physique, Kiro was tall for his age and had gained all the right muscles, from working out, to not make him look lanky and scrawny which left quite a few girls in his class swooning over him. This was all pretty much just like his father, a heart-throb that didn't know how good he looked.

Finally the academy teacher finished the speech and, with a big set of applause, Kiro received his diploma showing the graduation dates and such. But on the lower portion of the paper, a sealing technique could be seen along with a note attached to it saying. "Open when along with your mother", now this had really sparked his intrest. 'What is this thing, it dosent seem like anyone else had gotten a paper like this, so what made me special?' Kiro would think to himself but, was interrupted from the idea's flowing through his head when a couple of his classmates motioned for him to take a picture with them. Walking over to them, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on enjoying the rest of his day.

After a couple of hour's, people had started to head home to spend time with their family's and celebrate a little bit more in the comfort of their own home. This included Kiro and Tsumi who wwalked side-by-side to each other on the concrete path. "Mother, i got this weird sealing formula on my diploma. It even said to open it when in private with you, so we should probably hurry home, right?" Tsumi was taken back from what her son had just said and wondered just what he meant. "Yes honey, we should open that asap." She would reply as they picked up the pace to get home quicker.

Finally reaching home, both of them would step inside and take off their shoe's. The house was of a decent size, equipped with 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, a living room/ Kitchen combo, and a small dojo out back. Sitting down on the couch, Kiro would apply chaka to the seal and watch as a letter and a set of clothing had popped out from it. "Uhm, Mom, what do you think this is about." Kiro would ask, starting to get nervous. "Dont worry, it cant be anything to bad. Just go ahead and open the letter." She would reply, as she already had a feeling as to what it was. Opening the letter, it said the following.

" Dear Kiro Senju,

I know that you may be wondering what this letter is and why you have been sent it. We'll, you've been requested to join a seceret organization, formed by the Hokage, that runs recon and assaults on the enemy frontline. Now you may be wondering why you where chosen, well that is because you have shown great prosperity and talents, that we barely see now-a-days.

Should you join this organization, be at the Hokage's office at three in the morning wearing the provided uniform. We hope that you join us in this fight.

Sincerly,

The Fourth Hokage"

At that moment in time, Kiro knew what he had to do and so did his Mother. Giving her a gentle simle, he would head to his room to rest before he had to leave his only family for a war.

~~~~~~~~ **31st Boot Camp** ~~~~~~~~

The wind was blowing as rows of young shinobi stood at attention, waiting for anysort of command's. Kiro was there standing out like black against white, making him an easy target to be picked on by any sort of commander. Soon a booming voice could be heard across the row's.

"Alright, listen up maggots. Welcome to hell, where there's only one way out and thats to fight for your life. Now, there's no easy ways here, theres only my way or death. Many of you will have to face this circumstance because this is what you signed up for. I dont care what clan your from or who's your parent's, all i care about is your ability to protect your comrads in battle. Only 1/4 of you will live to go into war, and we do this so no one is gonna be a liability. If we can mold you into the perfect shinobi, then damn right we're gonna do it. Am I understood? " The tall man would yell out at the Cadets.

Many would gasp at the thought of dying before even getting into battle, while the others where shaking from the intensity of the commanders voice. This man is Ibiki Morino, somebody famous for their work in TI, hell, he was know as the most brutal person in TI for his way of interigation. But, despite that one cadet had the balls to actually step forward and claim that he was insane.

"Why would kill off your own troops, that's stupid if you want to win this war!" A girl with black hair and lavender eyes would lash out at Ibiki. She showed no hesitation and was ready to defend her way of thinking.

Ibiki would turn and face the young girl, his eyes trying to burn holes into her. "Its safer if they die here than out on the battlefield where their whole team could be put into danger! Now what is your name maggot!" He would shout at her, waiting for her to respond.

"My name is Kuari Hyuga of the main branch family Sir!" Kuari would respond to her superiors question. "I asked for your name, not your backstory. From now on, you will not question me or my authority. Do you understand?" He yelled, watching Kuari gave a nod before he went back and started rambeling on.

Kiro would have watched that whole interaction, as the girl had caught his eye. The fact that she stood up for what she thought was right, granted she did steep back when Ibiki started shouting, was special to him. 'Great, now i need to figure more about her out.'

 **A/N: Alright, so this is my first fanfic on this website and id like to thank BlackWolf501 for inspiring me with his Namikaze Legend series. What did you guy's think? Theres so much more to come and i cant wait for your feed back. Byeee!**


End file.
